Pour l'honneur d'un clan
by Naia09
Summary: "Je serais la lumière qui guidera ce monde." Mon nom est Uchiha Hikari. Le soir ou Kyuubi déchaina sa colère sur Konoha changea ma vie à jamais. Je n'avais que quatre ans, et je venais d'éveillée un pouvoir susceptible de changer le destin du monde ninja... ...En bien comme en mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour l'honneur d'un clan**

 _Être ninja._

 _Protéger son village. Ses amis. Sa famille._

 _Risquer sa vie durant les batailles._

 _Prendre des vies si necessaire._

 _Pour l'honneur d'un clan._

 _Pour la fierté d'un village._

 _Pour la protection d'une nation._

Durant la guerre, les villages ninja s'allièrent et se defièrent dans des bains de sang.

Nous étions tel des shinigami, n'épargnant aucunes ames sous les coups de nos armes.

La guerre engendra le mépris et la haine. La peur et la révolte.

Combien de femmes et d'hommes étaient tombés au combat ?

Pourquoi étions nous si avident de puissance ?

Pour protéger les notres, ou pour assouvrir une envie certaines de pouvoir et de respect ?

 **...**

"L'amour. C'est quelques choses de merveilleux il paraît. Ma mère me le disait souvent, elle ne cessait de me dire que l'amour était le chemin qui mènerait vers la paix. Que rien ne pouvait détruire ce sentiment si puissant.

A cette époque je n'avais que six ans et je ne comprenais pas vraiment ses mots."

Ce soir la je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Ma mère et moi étions dans le salon de notre modeste maison, nous métions la table pour le diner. Mon père rentrer de mission ce soir et je n'avais qu'une hate, celle de lui faire gouter les dango que j'avais préparait comme une grande. Des dango aux trois couleurs, ses préférés.

Alors que je posais les derniers bol de riz sur la table ,un bruit sourd retentit vers le centre de Konoha, et les vibrations qui en suivirent firent exploser les fenêtres de notre maison. Par reflexe je me mis derrière notre vaisselier pour me protéger des éclats de verre, alors que ma mère s'accroupissais sur le sol tout en se couvrant la tête avec ses mains. Quand les vibrations sesserent ma mère se leva et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la maison, ses yeux nacré devinrent plus persant et des veines de toutes tailles apparurent de part et d'autres. Elle venait d'activer son Byakugan choses qu'elle ne faisais que très rarement.

Des cris retentirent à l'extérieur, la peur me pris de court et j'accourus vers ma mère pour lui prendre la main.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait, et ma mère semblait tout aussi perdue que moi.

Nous sortimes alors dans l'allée de notre maison et l'horreur nous frappa de pleins fouet.

Au loins une immense créature ressemblant à un renard s'accager les habitations aux alentours. Ses coups de pattes détruisais les batiments comme si ils s'agissaient de vulgaires feuilles de riz, et ses immenses queues balayés les uns après les autres, les valeureux ninjas qui s'opposèrent à lui.

Les civils hurlés et courraient vers les habrits situés sur les falaises du village, nous bousculant par la même occasion. Ma mère ressera sa main dans la mienne et murmurra plus pour elle même que pour moi.

\- Kyuubi, qui ta donc délivré ?!

Alors que j'allais demander ce qu'était Kyuubi une voix retentis derrière nous. C'était celle de mon père. Il arriva à notre hauteur et nous serra fort contre lui, si fort que j'eut l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Il faut que vous partiez vous habrités, Kyuubi est déchainés nous allons tout faire pour l'arrêter ! Dit-il tout en saisissant les épaules de ma mère.

Elle voulus protester mais mon père ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il dégaina son katana et courus rejoindre le troisième Hokage sur le champ de bataille. Elle me pris alors dans ses bras et courus vers les habrits de Konoha.

Arrivait à destination elle me posa sur le sol à côtés d'un garçon qui semblait avoir mon age, lui même accompagner d'un bébé dans ses bras. Elle semblait le connaître car elle s'adressa à lui.

\- Itachi prend soin d'Hikari en mon absence s'il te plait. lui dit elle avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Le dénommé Itachi hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me souris comme à son habitude, un sourire doux dont elle avait le secret. Elle saisit une de mes longues mèche brunes entres ses doits qu'elle embrassa, pour ensuite déposait sa délicate main au niveau de ma joue. Elle posa son regard neigeux dans mes yeux sombres et prononça avec douceur.

\- Hikari n'oublie jamais qui tu es, la vie n'est pas simple et tu sera confrontée a de nombreux défis. Garde la tête haute ma fille et sois fière de ce que tu es. Tu est le fruit de notre amour a ton père et moi et nous sommes fière de toi. Déclara t-elle des larmes salés parcourant ses joues pales.

Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ?!

Je la vis se levait, elle attacha sa longue chevelure ébène et réajusta son bandeau frontal. Ses Byakugan s'activèrent à nouveau et tout en posant un dernier regard sur moi, elle partit rejoindre les ninjas du village. Je ne pus qu'hurler ce mot si cher à mes yeux en la voyant s'éloigner.

\- Maman !


	2. Chapter 2

Cette nuit la fut la plus horrible de toute mon existence. Nous entendions les hurlements de Kyuubi mélanger à ceux des ninjas au front. Dans notres habrits beaucoup d'enfants pleurer, les femmes essayées de les consolés alors que les hommes tentés en vint de restés calmes face aux massacres qui se déroulait dehors.

Je m'étais éloignés de toutes ses émotions et m'étais assise au fond de la pièce, ma tête reposais sur mes genoux eux même pliés contre ma poitrine, mes petits bras les entourés comme pour les soutenirs d'une éventuelle chute.

Je me remémorait le moment ou ma mère avait franchis les portes des habrits. Je m'étais à mon tour levait pour la rejoindre mais Itachi m'en empecha en me tirant vers l'arrière, criant que je devais rester ici, que je ne pouvais rien faire contre un tel monstre.

Etais-je un fardeau ?

Mes mains serrèrent un peut plus la toile de mon pantalon à cette pensée.

Je ne saurais dire le nombres d'heures qui sécoulèrent mais les hurlements sessèrent peut à peut. Un silence opressant pris possession des lieux, chacun retenant son souffle.

Des bruits de pas précipités arrivèrent jusqu'à nous, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Jônin fit irruption dans notre sanctuaire.

Il était éssouflé, son visage ainsi que ses avant bras présentés de nombreuses blessures, certaines plus profondes que d'autres. Ses vêtements étaient déchirer un peut partout prouvant qu'il avais participer au combat contre le démon renard.

Il avança vers un de ses camarades, un Tokubetsu Jônin qui était charger de surveillers les civils en cas d'attaques. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots, le Tokubetsu sembla surpris par les dires de son homologue, puis un voile de tristesse parcourus son regard azuré. Il se tourna lentement vers nous, et annonça d'une voix plate :

\- Kyuubi a était scéllé, mais les pertes au seins du villages sont nombreuses." Il s'arreta cherchant ses mots alors que des voix s'élévés dans la pièce. Finalement il repris avec cette fois ci une voix légèrement plus émotive.- " Le Yondaime Hokage est mort en scellant le Kyuubi...

Si le silence pouvais tuer alors ils nous auraient exterminés. Le choc fit tairent toute l'assemblée. Je vis Itachi serrer un peut plus fort son frère contre lui, ou encore une femme prendre son fils dans ses bras tout en priant touts les kamis pour le repos de notre Yondaime.

C'est dans ce même silence que les Jônins nous firent sortir de l'habitacle. Le soleil se levait sur un village détruit par la folie d'un démon. Les batiments, maisons et même l'office du Hokage n'était plus que ruines.

Itachi pris ma main et nous commencèrent à marcher à tavers les décombres. Nous cherchions autant des survivants que nos propres parents. Arriver a ce qui devait être un coin de rue, une voix de femme s'exclama.

\- Itachi ! Sasuke !

\- Maman !

Comme pour répondre lui aussi, le petit Sasuke gémit en secouant ses petites mains. Arrivait à notre hauteur la femme au long cheveux noirs pris ses fils dans ses bras, les yeux brillants sous le coup de l'émotion.

Cette scène m'attendrit quelques peut mais je repris vite conscience et me dirigea vers le centre du village avec empressement, laissant mon nouvel ami profiter de ces retrouvailles.

Je devais retrouver mes parents. Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin !

Alors que mes petites jambes me menaient vers le centre, je vis le Sandaime Hokage paler avec un Anbu, celui ci notés sur une feuille ce qui devait être le nom des victimes.

Le Sandaime allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider.

N'étant pas bien grande du haut de mes sept ans, je dus lever la tête pour pouvoir m'adresser au vieil homme. Celui-ci sembla surpris de ma venue pendant que l'Anbu à sa droite tiqua légèrement, surement du à mon manque de politesse, ne pas s'incliner devant ses ainés en était une.

\- Sandaime-sama avez-vous vue mes parents?!

Le vieil homme pris sa barbichette entre ses doigts, réfléchissant visiblement. L'anbu jugea bon de regarder sur sa liste noir pour s'assurer qu'ils n'y figueraient pas.

Du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il parcourait les noms, je le vis tressaillir, serrant un peut plus la feuille maudite entre ses doigts gantés. Il se pencha alors sur l'Hokage troisième du nom et lui chuhota quelques choses. Le vieil homme secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, il inspira longuement et expira bruyament. Il s'accroupis devant moi, ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules et son regard croisa le miens. Un regard remplis de compassion.

A ce moment là, mon coeur faillit s'arrêter, mon corps tremblait de façon innexpliqué, mes yeux eux voulaient lacher un torrent de larmes.

La voix du vieux Sarutobi allez rester graver dans ma mémoire.

\- Je suis désolé Hikari. Je suis vraiment désolé mon enfant...

Non. Non ce n'étais pas possible. Les noms sur cet liste ne devaient pas leur appartenir. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ils étaient de puissants ninja... Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de mourir !

Refoulant quelques larmes, je reussis à m'écartés de l'emprise du Hokage et partis à toute vitesse vers les restes de l'Hospital de Konoha. Je voulais en avoir le coeur net. Même si pour cela je devais affronter la vérité en face.

Entres les ruines du batiments hospitalier, des médic-nin s'afférés à soigner de nombreux ninjas de part et d'autres. Mes yeux essayés en vint de trouver une quelconque trace de mes parents, mais je ne voyais que des inconnues. Des femmes et des hommes marqués par l'affrontement, lutant contre leurs blessures.

Malgrés ce spectacle affligant, je ne cessais d'avancer, mon regard cherchant désespérement mon père et ma mère. Ne regardant que très rarement devant moi à cet instant, mon corps en percuta un autre. Une main me retint de justesse avant que je n'aterisse au sol, et la voix d'une femme s'éleva.

\- Regarde ou tu marche gamine, tu risque de te cogner à un blessé. Me sermona la voix.

Relevant la tête je pus apperçevoir le visage d'une femme, ses yeux couleurs noisettes fixée les miens d'un air sévère, deux longues mèches bonde encadrés son visage et ses lèvres rosées former un léger rictus. Lachant mon bras, elle se retourna faisant virevolter sa veste verte en même temps et ajouta.

\- Une enfant comme toi ne devrais pas être ici. Rentre chez toi.

\- Je cherche mes parents. Je m'appelle Hikari.

Ma voix était calme presque froide, ce qui semblat faire réagir cette femme à la poitrine imposante. Elle posa un dernier regard sur moi et me fit signe de venir, tout en avançant vers un campement.

Derrière la grande tente ce trouver plusieurs sac noir, des ninjas medecin les énumérer pendant que d'autres les transportait vers un chariot. Malgrés mon jeune âge je n'étais pas dupe, et je savais très bien qu'il sagissait de corps soigneusement dissimulé à la vue de tous. La femme aux yeux noisettes me fit attendre non loin d'un vieux cerisier, elle marcha en direction d'une tente plus petite, accompagner d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et d'un petit cochon à peine né.

Quelques minutes plus tard la femme réapparus seule, arrivant à ma hauteur, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez visiblement irritée.

\- Vue l'insigne que tu porte dans le dos, tu est membre du clan Uchiha?

\- Oui mon père est un Uchiha. Dit je avec conviction.

La blonde fouilla dans sa poche tout en continuant de parler.

\- Et ta mère était du clan Hyuga n'est-ce pas ? Les Hyuga on toujours aimés les prénoms rappellant la lumière.

Tiquant sur le verbe "était", et ne me préoccupant pas de son anecdote, je ne pus qu'acquiécer ses dires. Alors que j'allais répliquer, elle me pris la main et mis dans celle-ci l'objet trouvait quelques instant plustôt dans sa poche. Sa voix ce fit plus douce alors qu'elle retirer sa main.

\- Quand nous avons trouvés tes parents, ils tenaient ce pendentif dans leurs mains. L'inscription gravée derrière t'est destinée.

Dans le creux de ma main ce trouver un pendentif représentant l'emblème des Uchiha en argent et en son centre, au millieu du petit eventail, se trouver l'emblème des Hyuga en or. Tournant délicatement ce bijou si précieux, je pus lire à haute voix l'inscription.

\- Tu es notre lumière.

Ma main se referma aussitôt, baissant ma tête au même moment. De petit tremblement parcoururent mon corps, mes mains se crispèrent d'avantage et mes yeux me brulèrent. Malgré la douleurs, celle de mon coeur était plus forte et un flot de larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Ils étaient partis.

\- Tes parents ce sont battut vaillament tu sais. Dit-elle tristement.

\- J'aurais du les protégés. Dis-je d'une voix brisée par le chagrin.

La femme à forte poitrine, mis une main dans mon dos qu'elle caressa lentement.

\- Tu n'est encore qu'une enfant. Seule face à Kyuubi tu n'aurais rien pus faire.

Cette phrase, c'étais la même que celle d'Itachi. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et laissant coulés mes dernière larmes je planta mon regard dans celui de mon interlocutrice. Un regard remplis de tristesse et de détermination.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde, sa main autrefois dans mon dos vint saisir mon menton, me regardant avec des yeux ecarquillés.

\- Hikari... tes yeux... commença t-elle.

Prise de panique, mon corps se leva aussitôt pour se dirigais vers une bassine d'eau laisser sur une table en bois non loins de la. Me penchant pour voir mon reflet, un sursaut de stupeur me pris et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Une iris blanche.

Un tomoe à chaques oeils.

Ma main se posa automatiquement sur mes lèvres empechant un cris aigus d'en sortir ,et la sensation de brulure s'intensifia quelques instant à travers mes yeux.

La blonde autres fois derrière moi se mise à côtés de moi, posa une main sur mes yeux et une lueur verte entoura la dite main. Son chakra traversa ma peau en douceur et calma instentanément la douleur, mes yeux reprenant peut à peut leurs noirceurs habituelle.

Un claquement de doigts retentis et un ninja apparus à côtés d'elle.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il Tsunade-sama ?

Le regard toujours rivés sur moi, elle informa son ninja.

\- Dites au Sandaime, à Fugaku Uchiha et Hiashi Hyuga qu'ils sont convoqués d'urgence dans mon bureau. J'ai quelques choses de la plus haute importance à leurs dires.

\- Bien !

Et le ninja disparus dans une tornade de feuille.

Encore sous le choc mon regard se posa sur celle qui ce faisait appellée, Tsunade-sama. De part cet distinction elle devait être une personne haut placé au sein du village.

Et comme pour confirmé mon intuition, elle passa une main dans ses long cheveux blond, frollant le losange violet qui ornait son front et m'annonça fièrement.

\- Je suis Tsunade Senju, enchantée.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis plus d'une heure les chefs de clan Uchiha et Hyuga parlaient avec le Sandaime et Tsunade. Moi j'étais assise dans le couloir attendant que leur reunion finisse.

Quelques fois j'entendais la voix de Fugaku-sama s'élever puis celle froide de Hiashi-sama répondre .A n'en point doutés ils se disputaient, et j'avais la vague impression que j'en étais la cause allez savoir...

La porte du burau s'ouvrit et je vis Hiashi sortir en premier, il me lança un regard dédaigneu et passa à côtés de moi. Puis ce fut Fugaku qui passa le pas de la porte, son regard plongea dans le miens et le chef de clan soupira fortement. Sa voix grave retentis dans le couloir.

\- Hikari, tu étais la fille de Kenta et de ce fait le clan Uchiha doit t'accueillir. Dit-il sans pour autant cacher son ennuie.

Cet homme si froid me faisait peur. Ses yeux noir comme le plumage des corbeaux ne laissaient rien paraître, son visage était impassible, je me demendais même si il avait un jour souris. Mais un chef de clan resté un chef de clan.

Tsunade sortie elle aussi du bureau et s'accroupis pour être à ma hauteur. Une main bienveillante se posa sur ma joue et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Hikari à partir d'aujourd'hui tu habitera au seins du clan Uchiha. Tu vivra dans la demeure de Fugaku d'accord ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire alors je ne pus qu'acquiecer gentiment.

Mon chef de clan partit en premier et je dus vite lui emboiter le pas pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Nous marchions dans les rues de Konoha en silence, le quartier des Uchiha se dessina peut à peut et les membres du clan s'inclinèrent à notre vue. La gene me pris et mes mains aggripèrent le pantalon de Fugaku. Sa reaction ne se fit pas attendre, son regard noir me fit tressaillir et mes mains s'enlevèrent aussitôt.

Nous venions de nous arrêtés devant une grande maison à l'aspect traditonelle charmant. Je vis Fugaku se diriger vers la porte ou une femme l'attendais, souriante, rayonnante avec qui il échangea quelques mots. Je la reconnue aussitôt, c'était la mère d'Itachi. Elle semblat elle aussi me reconnaître car elle me souris avec douceur et me fit signe de venir, ce que je fis timidement. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle s'aggenouilla afin de me parler.

\- Je m'appelle Mikoto et je te souhaite la bienvenue Hikari, même si j'aurais aimer que ce soit dans d'autres circostances. Me dit-elle doucement.

Pour toute réponse, et car je ne savais quoi dire, je m'inclina devant elle maldroitement, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire légèrement. Sa main releva mon menton et son sourire fit brillait mes yeux.

\- Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant, les marques de respects ne sont pas necessaire.

Elle se releva et m'invita à la suivre. Elle me fit visiter les différentes pièces de la maison, du salon juqu'aux chambres en passant par le jardin ainsi que le terrain d'entrainement. J'étais alors sure d'une choses, me perdre serait très facile.

Mikoto me laissa admirer le bassin où des carpes koï nagés en rond, pour retourner preparer le diner de ce soir.

Assise près du bassin, je me perdit dans mes pensées ne voyant pas la temps passer. Pleins de choses venaient de s'enchainer, l'attaques de Kyuubi, la rencontre avec Itachi, la mort de mes parents et enfin l'accueil de la famille Uchiha. Toutes mes pensées se bousculèrent, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et un sanglot me pris, puis un deuxième, troisième... Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. J'étais perdus. Seule.

Seule...?

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule et mon regard croisa celui d'un garçon que je connaisais bien.

Itachi.

Ses yeux, son sourire, tout chez lui semblait compatissant. Mais en avais-je vraiment besoin?

Alors que j'allais lui parler, la voix de sa mère retentit, nous appellant pour diner. J'essuya vite mes joues, renifla dans ma manche et suivit Itachi jusqu'à la salle à manger ou son père sa mère ainsi que son frère nous attendez. Je me mise à côtes d'Itachi et en face de Mikoto qui donner le biberon à Sasuke.

Itachi me servit puis se servit lui aussi des Soba. Le repas se fit en silence, c'était très différents des repas que j'avais avec mes parents ou on parlés de notre journée, des missions de mon père.

Mikoto sentant le malaise s'installer, pris alors la parole.

\- Hikari que souhaite tu faire plus tard ?

Prise de cours, je me mis à réflechir très vite et ma phrase sortie timidement de mes lèvres.

\- J'aimerai devenir Hokage...

Mikoto me souria de plus belle alors que Fugaku semblat surpris par ma réponse. Itachi resta lui aussi silencieux mais un petit sourire se dessinna sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment étrange comme garçon... ou était-ce moi qui l'était?

A la fin du repas, j'aida Itachi à débarasser la table pendant que Mikoto allez mettre Sasuke au lit.

Elle revint quelques minutes après en nous souhaitant bonne nuit tout en rejoignant son mari au salon. Itachi me pris la main et m'amenna jusqu'à "ma chambre" qui était en réalité la chambre d'ami ou un certain Shisui venait souvent dormir. Génée de cette annonce je me retourna vers Itachi et me confondus en excuses.

\- Je...J'espère ne pas déranger... Je suis désolée ! Dis-je le rouge aux joues.

Je vis Itachi sourire et se mêttre a rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mes joues prirent une teinte cramoisie tant j'étais génée qu'il se moque de moi. Il se reprit très vite et essuya une petite larme au coin de son oeil.

\- Tu ne dérangera pas, Shisui continuera à venir à la maison ne t'en fais pas. Me dit-il avant de rebrousser chemin et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

J'entendis un faible bonne nuit, que je lui rendis et ferma la porte de ma nouvelle chambre que je découvrait à peine. Un lit pret d'une fenêtre, une petite armoire, un grand tapis au centre de la pièce et un bureau non loin de la porte. Une chambre simple mais qui me semblait si terne. Ce n'était pas ma chambre, c'était une chambre d'ami et sa le resterait.

Alors que je m'installer sur mon lit, la lune éclaira la pièce et un frisson parcourus mon petit corps. J'étais seule, mes parents n'étaient plus la et leurs présences me manquait terriblement.

C'est en serrant l'oreiller contre moi que je m'endormis, laissant les ténèbres envahirent la chambre quand la lune fut voiler par les nuages.

Ma nouvelle vie ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
